


Ambition

by avuck



Series: oikage week (april 2015) [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avuck/pseuds/avuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama and Oikawa take a 'big step' in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Last day! 
> 
> ????? Um???
> 
> You can read this as being in the same universe as 'A mother's love', or as its own stand alone piece.

They did it with feelings of ambition. And having been together for as long as they were, why wouldn't they have? It was time they take a step forward, together, do something to solidify their commitment with one another. 

It was time to take care of a plant together. 

Kageyama's mom can up with the idea, meaning for them to take it as a joke, but they went out anyway and didn't come back until they agreed on a small, potted Laurel. They then named it Timothy, and alternated between which of the two boys' house it stayed at. 

Oikawa would keep it on his nightstand, so of was always there when he woke up in the mornings, and he always thought of Kageyama when he saw it. He'd open his curtains up wide to give it some sunlight, play soft pop music that he'd sing along and dance to, tripping as he moved around his room who getting ready for school. The first day he brought it home, he toted it around in his arms, leading a 'tour' of the house. 

When of was Kageyama's turn, the plant lived on a window sill in his bedroom. On long nights, when even Oikawa had fallen asleep and was no longer answering his texts, he'd even talked to it a few times. About his day, about Oikawa, about the picture frame he busted with his volleyball. It was funny at first- talking to a plant like that- but his mother said talking to plants would help them grow, so if that was what it would take, he'd do it. 

They'd send pictures with cute, funny captions to each other like "timothy misses u" or "timmy reminding you to study" or just a simple "good night". When the first flowers boomed, small and white few in number, they celebrated, bought cake and ice cream and balloons- the whole deal. 

It was a joke of course, something ironic and funny because who else buys a plant to share as a mark of their relationship? They certainly wouldn't, at least not seriously. No they _definitely_ weren't taking this whole plant thing seriously. 

Not when they fought over who would have the plant on what days; or when they went on special, grandeur shopping trips to buy plant food and a new pot for transplanting. Not when they both bought _more_ plants so that Timothy wouldn't be lonely, so that Oikawa's nightstand was jammed full of pots and dirt and leaves; and Kageyama had plants littered across the floor, having no room on the sill. 

Neither of them expected the joke to go this far, but it did, and they weren't complaining about the extra excuses to visit each other so they could 'see Timothy'. It was another thing that made them closer, kept them together, even if it was just a tiny Laurel tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp ///:
> 
> Unbetad for the time being, so sorry. 
> 
> Loosely based off that one episode of the Big Bang Theory I saw where Amy and Sheldon got a turtle. Theres alsona comic I took inspiration from, I'll link that later.
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
